A Whole New World (a AoT fanfic)
by Ato-sama
Summary: Three girls: Luna, Katie, and Seven are transported to the AoT world. Their lives are put at risk to save newly made friends and a world that's not even theirs. Secrets are found out about three protagonists: Luna, Seven, and Katie. And also how does Hanji tie into all of this? *evil laugh*
1. Our Daily Lives

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and story the rest belong to the creators of AoT/SnK.**

**We good? Ok on with tes storyes! P.S End of this chapter and all chapters with have some notes and maybe important stuff. P.P.S This is rated M because of later cursing, I mean come on this anime is like a horror/gore/tragedy movie animated what ya expect a heartwarming musical. Also 'cause I'm paranoid.**

**prologue**

_Present Time_

_'Where are they? They're gonna be late for school.' _A cherry red-haired girl thought. Just then a short white-haired girl and a blue haired girl were running towards her. "There you guys are! What took you so long?" The red-head known as Katie questioned.

"Sorry Katie, Seven overslept." The blue haired girl named Luna replied.

"Speaking of sleep are you guys still coming to the sleep over?" The white-haired girl, Seven asked. The two girls nodded. "Yep. Why wouldn't we." Katie said.

"Man, I'm tired."

"You're lucky, today's Friday or you'd be screwed, Seven." Luna commented.

"Yeah, Yeah let's get to class or we'd be late and I do not want Mr. Stevens on my case again."

~~~~~~~Time Skip to Sleepover 'cause I got swagg~~~~~~~

"Okay guys, I Have to show ya somethin'. I'll be right back." Seven said.

Seven got up frantically and tripped. "Jezz, Chill out." Luna and Katie said in unison. "Shad up"

Seven got back up and left the room in pursuit of finding, whatever it was she's looking for.**(Me:Nailed it) **She came back in the room with a small green box with macaroni and beads glued on, making it look like a five-year old's camp project.**(Seven:Hey! Me:Sorry)**

"What's that?" Luna questioned pointing to the box. "You'll see." Seven sang.

Seven sat back down on the ground, Indian style. She opened the box and pulled out...a crystal on a string? "I'll ask again, what is that?"

"It's a transporter." Katie and Luna tilted their heads with confusion written on their faces. Seven rolled her eyes. "It transports you to wherever and when ever you want. All you got to do is think of the place and touch the crystal."

"I don't know where you got that idea, but it looks like you sold a piece of junk." Luna said while poking and prodding the crystal. Katie elbowed her side, Luna didn't feel anything but took the hint. "Luna stop it, I think it's cute. Where'd ya get it?" **(Me:I'm such an idiot. I spelled quite instead of cute. On with tes storyes)**

"Off of Amazon for a dollar." Seven said with a smile.

"I take back what I said. Look Seven I know you're the brains and the top of the school, but you really shouldn't read everything on the internet and belive it." Katie explained.

"Well let's find out. You never know until you try. Am I right?" Seven hummed. Both of the girls hesitantly nodded. "Good. Let's start somewhere simple...like the kitchen!"

All three girls were about to touch the crystal when the Attack on Titan theme song came on 'Guren no Yumiya'. All three girls turned their heads towards the T.V and then everything went dark.

**Author's note thinges(YA! that's right?)**

**I've wanted to do a story about AoT for a while and here it is. I MIGHT do an Ereri fic to fill up the space between updates 'cause I procrastinate a lot. It took me weeks just to finish this. So just warnin' ya. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Question's of this day:**

**Is anyone obsessed with jubyphonic's Six Trillion years and Overnight story? (Plz tell me that I'm not alone)**

**Does anyone even read these?**

**Well see ya in the next chappie, my dumplings~ and OMFG MY DOG IS SO F**KING ANNOYING! gET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM *throws a chair***


	2. Wait-What!

**Sorry it took so long I have a case of really bad writer's block. -_-" It's not fun. **

**phantom miria: Thx. I was actually going to give up on this story but then I read your review and encouraged me to continue. By the way I like your name :)**

"Luna, Luna wake up!" _'What do these idots want'_

"What do you want you know...how early it is?" Luna looked around. This definently was NOT Seven's room or even house. Everything was made out of wood and there were bunk beds. Luna looked down at myself and I wasn't wearing my pajamas anymore instead Luna wore a white dress shirt. Luna looked up at Seven and Katie the samething.

Seven was wearing a white hoodie and Katie a cream colored dress shirt with a small rose design on the corner. They had a grin from ear to ear. The only thing Luna could think was _'What did those imbesicles do now' _Then it regeistered the sleepover, the transporting crystal, the expeirement of trying it out, the kitchen, and the AoT theme song coming on at the exact moment.

"Don't tell me we're..."

Seven spinned in a circle with Katie and both sang "We're in the AoT universe!"

"Isn't this great?" Katie questioned. _'Great how do they think this is great?!' _Luna thought but still kept her monotone face."No"

"No? But I thought you liked AoT, Luna?" Seven asked. "I do. It's fun to watch not be apart of. We could die. You idiots!"

Both the girls flinched, Luna never raised her voice it was always calm. She was always calm. They looked down, not because of the insult they were used to that. That was her ways of showing affection. They would be more suprised if she didn't insult them. It was because of her past, Luna cared for them greatly and didn't want to loose more people.

"Seven you're obsessed with the show. You think you can tell which time period we're in.?" Luna asked regained her bored tone.

"Well Katie and I were awakened by Krista and Ymir saying we would be late for the first day, so I'm thinking the day when Sasha is forced to run ." Seven stated. Seven always got serious when stating facts. "Well, in that case we need a district if this is the day of introductios." Katie commented.

"How about the Ehrmich District. No one's from there." Seven said with full confidence.

"Good. Now no one mention anything from our time or make assumptions. We can only rely on what we know. That's our game plan, okay team." Luna stated. They were a great team. Seven the brains, Katie the speed and con-man, and Luna the brawn and the leader. "Yes, Moonie" Seven and Katie saluted like in the show.

"Good" Luna purred.

After talking the situation out and making a plan, the three girls got dressed in their uniforms. Katie braided her hair because it was so long and Luna pulled her's back into a short ponytail considering her hair is shoulder length. While Seven did nothing to her boyish looking short hair. And headed out.

~~~~~~~~~Le time skip to the middle of introductions~~~~~~~~~

Shadis was walking around skipping over people, then asking the unlucky people by them what was their name and where were they from harshly. Unlike Seven and Katie who was paying attention to Shadis, Luna was zoned out holding her locket. It was a golden locket and it had the famous picture 'The Starry Night' **(me:This is a real necklace, I have it.)** Inside of it was a picture of Seven and Katie. Seven and Katie had the same locket. Except Seven's locket was a snowflake with Luna and Katie's picture. And Katie's was a red rose with Seven and Katie's picture. Luna was praying that she wouldn't loose her closest friends.

Unfortunley a certain Shadis noticed this blue haired, green eyed girl wasn't paying attention, but playing with a necklace. This made Shadis walk towards Luna with anger in his eyes and making eveyone turn towards Luna and gasp.

Shadis loomed over Luna, Luna still not noticing. Until she realized their was no longer sun shining in her face. She looked up and saw and angered Shadis, but she wasn't fazed.

"And what the hell do people call you!" Shadis yelled.

Already holding the correct hand up to her chest, Luna put the other hand behind her back and looked Shadis right in the eye with a barely noticeable smirk."Luna Royal, from the Ehrmch District, sir~" Luna didn't even bother to yell, considering he was mere inches away from her face.

Everyone stared at her like she was insane. Except Seven and Katie who were behind her gulped.

"Your last name means nothing, you're not royalty. You've come here to eaten by the titans! So I suggest you at least listen to the other titan bait called comrades' names!" While Shadis was yelling he ripped Luna's locket off her, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it until the locket broke in half.

Luna' s bangs were covering her eyes and when she looked up. Her glare was murderous. If looks could kill, that glare would have wiped out all the titans. Luna was about to pounce on Shadis and kill him, but Seven and Katie barley held Luna back.

"You're lucky Royal, you have friends to hold you back from gettin' beaten' to a pulp."Luna made a 'tch' sound. "You're running with potato girl, now GO!"Shadis yelled.

Seven and Katie loosened their grip, but not fully let go. Luna ripped herself from their grasp and spit on Shadis' shoes. Then she started running with Sasha. "Now ya'll get out my sight ya filthly worms!" Everyone scurred out like mice. Except Seven and Katie who picked up the now broken necklace. They walked to the 'mess hall' but before glancing back to Luna who was staying at the same speed as an already tired Sasha.

~~~~~~Le time skip~~~~~~~~

Katie and Seven were outside watching Luna run, or more like walk. _'Looks like Luna's being nice. She not even passing Sasha.'_ Katie thought.

"The potato girl is _stil_ running."

"Not bad...she's been at it for five hours."

Seven and Katie looked to their right. _'Right this is that scene where Eren, Armin, Connie, Marco judge Sasha. Well, it looks like Luna can't even stick to her own plans, like always.'_ Seven thought.

"But her reaction to when he told her to run 'till she drops wasn't as nearly as bad when he told her she lost food privllges."

"She said she was from Dauper, right? Isn't food a big thing there?" Eren quetioned.

"What about that blue haired chick. I didn't even think blue could be hair color." Connie explained.

"Yeah, she looked like she was about to murder Shadis when he broke that necklace. And she almost did too, If it weren't for you two" Armin said looking at Katie and Seven. Also making eveyone else look at them. "How did you know that was going to happen?"

"We've known Luna for a long time, we know what gets her irrtated." Seven said with a wink.

"We know not to break anything that has value. Besides she has anger mangement problems." Katie smiled.

"Oi, I herd that ya pricks. You two aren't the prettiest bunch either!" Luna yelled. Everyone looked towards Luna who was very far away. Everyone but the out of place characters were shocked she could hear them.

"Shouldn't you be running 'till ya drop. You are the one agitated him in the first place, Moonie!" Seven yelled back.

Luna groaned and kept on running."Well me and Seven are gonna eat." Katie yawned.

"Yeah I'm hungry too guys, come on Armin." The four left to go eat.

~~~~~~~~Le time skip to later that night cause I'm lazy~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on Luna it wasn't that bad. We survived right~" Seven hummed.

"He broke my necklace, speaking of which did you idots fix it yet?" Luna asked.

"Yep, here it is."Katie gave the necklace back to Luna. The locket was no longer broken and it was dirt free, brand new. Luna murmured a small 'thanks', before putting it back on like it never left.

"We should get some sleep considering we have to use the 3D manuver gear tomarrow." Luna ordered. The two girls nodded and dozed off to sleep. Luna only hoped that they would be gone before the battle of Trost comes onto play.

**Finally, It's done! \( ^ )/**

**I survived! Sorry for the long wait, like I said I had massive writer's block and wanted to give up. I know I should have said this earlier but: Spoilers!**

**I am currently making a Ereri fic, so check that out every week for updates if ya like yaoi. If ya don't, then don't. Check this out every week for updates, except for the week of 17-24 because I'm getting ready for Saikou Con. But next week I'll make two chapters. Speciel thanks to phantom miria for encourging me (without knowing it) to continue! I love you ~**

**Questions:**

**Who is your favorite so far Luna, Seven, or Katie?**

**Who hates being bed ridden? cause I do! and I am right now! Yay *sarcasm***


	3. The Day of the Test part 1

**One word: Procrastination.**

**Disclaimer: Everything except Luna, Katie, Seven aren't mine.**

'Today is the day of the 3D maneuver gear test. Everything is great except we have never seen or have experienced anything like this in our lives'

Those were Luna's first words that came out her mouth this morning. She was nervous though she would never show it. Her father hanged himself right in front of her and a month later she tried to herself. Her mother and friends came in the nick of time to get her of the rope. She is very grateful for her friends and respects them tremendously. They'll never know it though.

Luna wasn't listening to Shadis' speech. She was looking right at the contraptions in front of her. Seven and Katie looked at Luna with sadness and worry. Sadness knowing that Luna was about to face her fear, and with worry because she could freak out, not pass and they would be separated. They were best friends in a different world with little information and if they were separated something bad would happen. Also if they found a way back to the real world they wouldn't know where the other person could be and they would be forced to leave without the other. It would also damage Luna's pride witch is the only thing (other than her friends) she has left.

All three were lost in thought they didn't notice Katie and Seven were called. When they did the two girls went up: Katie next to Eren, and Seven next to Katie. Seven was lifted up first, remembering what Bert had said about the 3Dmg. She was wobbly at first then got used to it, slightly wobbling.

Katie was lifted up next. She leaned forward. Seven and Luna both thought she was going to flip over, when Katie recovered and leaned back smiling. They both realized she was just having fun swinging. By the time Eren was up in the air, the duo was back on land with grim faces knowing Eren would flip over. And he did, everyone (except the trio and his friends) laughed at him while Shadis scolded him, telling him he was worthless and asking 'what's wrong' knowing what was wrong.

If Luna didn't hate him now she definitely did. When Eren got down his friends consoled him and him being Eren rejected it. A few snickers here and there, Shadis said, "Royal, I pray to the gods you're better than that. Now get up here!"

Luna gulped. Her friends ushered her to go with Seven saying 'If you go now, it'll be over 'fore you know it' and Katie saying 'It's not bad. It's actually fun, just try it'

Luna walked up and stood to be fasten in. Luna felt her heart go faster and pound in her chest, her palms became clammy, she was sweating, and her head whirled as her brain brought back memories. Throughout it all she didn't show any emotion.

Shadis nodded and Luna's feet were rising off the ground. If you looked closely into Luna's eyes you could see fear.

Seven and Katie wore worried expressions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Armin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over to Katie and Seven. 'They had grim faces when it was Eren's turn. Is it possible they knew Eren would flip over like that? No, they couldn't. It's impossible, right?' I looked over to- I think they said Luna was her name- she was slightly air borne, then I looked back towards them. They look so worried. I walked up to them silently.

"Hey are you guys alright?" I asked.

Seven nodded. Then Katie spoke, "Yea we're alright. I just don't now about Luna though"

"Luna? Why's that?" 'Why are they so concerned about her' I thought.

It was Seven that now spoke, "Her father hanged himself in front of her. She became so depressed that she tried to also. But Katie, Luna's mother, and I walked in the middle of it."

My head lowered "Oh"

"Don't give her pity though." Seven cracked a small smile. "Yeah she hates that and she'll kill us if she found out we told you, Armin" Katie laughed.

We all looked back at Luna, she was fully air borne and wobbling a lot. 'She looks like she's about to cry' I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna was flailing her legs about and her hands clawing at her throat. She felt like she was dying. All of this plus the wobbling caused her to lose balance and flip over. She was then lowered down.

"What the hell was that shitty performance! You look like you were being hanged. What was it Royal were ya scared?" Shadis roared.

All Luna could hear after Shadis' outbreak was giggling and things like 'Wow and her friends talked about that she's so badass' and 'Guess they were talking shit like Yeager'

That was where Luna drew the line. She stood up bangs covering her eyes. When she lifted her head up she had the scariest look imaginable. Even some saw Shadis flinch a fraction.

"Just because I was scared, does not mean you can bring others into the picture," she looked towards Shadis, "Yes I was scared, but you can't just say things like that without knowing what's wrong or the reason why!"

Shadis walked up to Luna. "Then tell me Royal, why were you scared." Luna looked into Shadis' eyes. "I am not willing to share that information yet, sir" Luna spat.

Before Shadis could say something else Luna walked backed to the mess hall. "Where the hell are you going!" Shadis yelled.

"It's time for lunch and I'm hungry." Luna said casually. Everyone looked at Luna shocked. All but of course her friends who were smiling and shaking their heads.

"Dismissed!" Shadis spat then walked away.

**Since I procrastinated the third chapter will be coming out tomorrow. Sorwie. In the next chapter you'll find out if and how Luna will get over her fear and the trio's fighting skills! yay!**

**I also declare that 'look' should be spelled 'lokk' because that's how I spelled it at first. Also at the Walmart near me a worker there was so cheery and was singing songs!**

**Questions**

**What is your biggest fear?**

**What is your most weirdest shopping experience, if you have any?**

**Well, just hope I don't procrastinate again, dumplings~**


	4. The Day of the Test part 2

**Part 2! **

**Disclaimer: I own naught but my characters.**

"Luna what are we going to do! You have only 'till tomorrow to get over your fear!" Seven exclaimed. The trio were all siting at a table alone together away from everyone else. They were trying to figure out ideas to get Luna over her fear and to keep her from failing the test.

"Maybe one of us could put a wig on and take the test for you?" Katie suggested.

"We can't do that," Luna started," when the time comes to actually use the gear I won't know how to really use it and Shadis will suspect something." Katie and Seven let this information set. She was right.

"Also you two morons aren't even tall enough. And where would we find a blue wig and colored contacts in this era, anyways." Luna added. She was right again. Seven was as tall Mikasa, Katie was just tall enough to pass Levi, and Luna was 5 cm taller than Eren. It would never work. Also there might be wigs but not blue wigs. Especially colored contacts.

"Yea your right" Katie muttered.

"What you need is to get over this fear. And quick" Seven commented.

Then the doors burst open and the room fell with an uncomfortable silence. Eren with bandages around his head walked in with Armin and Mikasa following close behind. Eren walked over to an empty table, his friends went to go get food. The trio ignored the comments about Eren and watched him go into a trance. They were the only ones who noticed the smoke rising out of his head. They knew it was his titan abilities healing him. They saw Mikasa and Armin break him out of his trance and start a conversation. After that they returned to each other.

"I think we're going to get help from Reiner and Bert, like Eren will" Seven suggested. The two girls nodded.

~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~

The girls decided to ask for help earlier than Eren and Armin would. They knew it would take a long time to get Luna over her fear, and knew it would cut into Eren's time. They decided nightfall they would practice with Eren. Katie being an otaku with SnK, was nervous about meeting Eren Yeager. The protagonist.

When the time came, Reiner, Bert, picked up the trio along the way to the location. Eren looked confused. "Why are they coming?"

"Luna failed the first time, so she asked us for help. Her friends are just supporting her." Bert explained.

'That's right. I was to self-absorbed to remember the details, but she failed and stood up to Shadis. That girl has balls' Eren thought while looking at Luna with shock. Armin knew the reason why she failed and (not knowing) looked at her with sympathy. Luna noticed them looking at her and sent them a glare. "Are you baboons going to stare at me all night or are we going to get something accomplished?" She walked off into the direction.

'Baboons?' Reiner, Bert, Armin and Eren thought. "Well as Luna said. Let's make sure you two aren't going to ride the failure wagon." Seven smiled. And with that they all followed Luna, but soon Bert and Reiner were leading the way.

When they got there, they worked on Eren and Luna at the same time. Giving them tips on posture. Eren after a few tries go it, while Luna was getting over her fear. She soon got over it enough that she wouldn't freak out and flip over. She was actually a natural at it. When they practiced enough they all went back to their sleeping quarters to get a good's nights rest, and anticipating the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered around to watch Eren and Luna retake the test. Some were saying 'Once a failure. Always a failure' and some were complaining why they should be there. Seven and Katie knew how Eren's would go, just not Luna's and that scared them.

Eren was up first. He was lifted up off the ground struggling to find his balance. Then he found it striking a confident pose, wobbling a little. Everyone gasped, then Eren flipped over. Shardis walked up to the pleading Eren. The told Thomas to switch gear with Eren. When he did, Eren stayed upright the entire time. Shadis was explaining that the gear was busted and how he was going to kick some ass at the supplies shop.

Eren put his fist up in the air and everyone cheered and Mikasa said something.

"Okay calm down!" Shadis stated, "We still have another cadet to retake the test." He looked at Luna "Let's just hope she's just as lucky as Yeager! Royal, get up here!"

Luna walked up to the 3Dmg simulator, passing Eren. "Good luck" He whispered. Luna nodded. She got into place and was hooked up by Thomas. She slowly rose up off the ground. She wobbled a little, then she flipped over. Everyone gasped. But right before she was completely upside down. She place her foot on the ground, flipping her up right. She did an entire flip. She then place her feet out in front of her, balancing herself. When she was balanced, she put her feet under her and crossed her arms. "Can I come down now?" She asked.

"Good news, Royal. Because of little flip you did there, you passed." Shadis acknowledged as Luna was put back on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~Eren's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Luna was lifted up into the air. 'I just hope the training last night helped.' I thought. I was worried for her. She's in the same predicament I was just in.

She failed the test the first time. We both trained. If we failed the second test we would be separated from our friends and what we want to do: to save humanity. Then she flipped over. Mid way of the flip I thought 'Oh please. Let this be because of faulty gear' I closed my eyes. Then everyone gasped, and I herd Luna's voice "Can I come down now?"

I opened my eyes and gasped. Luna was now upright, arms crossed, and a bored expression on her face. 'How is this even possible?'

"Good news, Royal. Because of that little flip you did there, You passed." Shadis said. 'She flipped?' When Luna was on the ground everyone cheered. Luna face palmed and shook her head. When I got out of shock, I cheered along with the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~At the Mess Hall~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna, Seven, and Katie were sitting at an empty table, when a 'whole shit storm' happened, as Luna put it. People surrounded the table (including Eren, Mikasa, and Armin), asking questions.

"Luna, how did you know that you would have to flip?" A random person asked. Everyone went quiet, waiting for the answer.

"Well. I did know that I'd have to flip. I did it on purpose." Luna answered.

Seven face-palmed. "Why would you do that Luna?"

"You two would bug me on how 'I didn't put a performance on' and besides," Luna cracked a small smile, "I thought it would be fun."

Both Katie and Seven's eyes opened. The stood up hugging Luna from each side, spinning her. While smiling and crying (in Luna's opinion was NOT needed)

They both stopped. "Look, Luna's smiling!" Katie pinched Luna's checks.

"Our little girl's all grown up!" Seven said walking around Luna making hand gestures. (Like Tamaki. From OHSHC)

Luna's small smiled faded in to an annoyed frown. "Ok. Warm feelings gone. Get of me drama queens" Luna pushed both girls onto their butts and sat down. She looked at the bunch of people in front of her and said,

"This is what I've had to deal with for 16 years of my life and counting" And with that everyone laughed.

**Luna you trickster. **

**I wanted to do a different spin on the 3Dmg test. All the stories featuring OCs (I've read), pass the test without a problem. So I changed that!**

**Next chapter coming out net week! I will try my 100% hardest not to procrastinate.**

**Questions**

**What is your ultimate prank you've done?**

**What is the stupidest/craziest thing you or a friend suggested?**

**Have fun reading my dumplings~**


	5. Starving Orphan with a Knife Fight

**Updates. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Snk' or the characters, only my characters.**

~~~The next day~~~~~

Everyone was in line, waiting to get their partners. Almost everyone had a serious face on and, well serious. _Almost._ A cherry red-head and a white-haired girl were laughing thier asses off. At what? You might ask. About an SnK abrigded episode. 'Really?' Luna thought, 'Those idiots are gonna make us look more suspicous'

The first teams were:

Renier & Katie

Jean & Seven

Mikasa & Luna

And a bunch of others that aren't relevent to this sence (I don't know how to spell).

~~~~~~~Renier and Katie's fight~~~~~~~~

"Ya know sweet heart, I won't go easy on you just because your a girl. If you know what I mean." Renier wiggled his eyebrows as he got into fighting postion.

"Sooo, clithe." Katie mummbled as she got into her stance with the knife.

Katie charged at Renier, Renier swung a fist at her. Katie being the master of speed, dodged it unhumanly fast, and positioned the knife a cenimeter away from his chest. Then tapped him lightly.

Renier looked at Katie in awe.

"Okay. Now it's your turn to be the starving orphan with the knife" Katie said, vaguly remembering what abridged Reineir said to abridged Eren.

"What?" Renier questioned.

"Shut up and stab me you orphan." Yet again coping what the abridged show said.

Renier grabbed the knife slowly, sitll confused.

~~~~~~~~~Jean & Seven~~~~~~~~

Jean was the first to have the knife, while Seven had to put Jean on the ground. And, oh was she going to put this horse down. Seven never really liked Jean, trying to ruin her OTP. Eren X Mikasa. While Seven liked Eren x Mikasa, Katie's OTP was Eren x Annie. Luna's pairing is Levi x Eren. They were all friends, but when it came to OTPs it turned serious. When Ereri was declared close to cannon, Luna was excited.

A-Anyway back to fighting. Jean charged at Seven. She noticed how poorly his grip was on it and took advandge of that. She quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it towards him. Seven pushed it 'till Jean was pleading.

"Ok, Ok you win!" Jean cried.

Seven smiled in victory and let go of Jean's arm. Seven grabbed the knife, before Jean colasped on the ground clutching his arm.

~~~~~~~~~Mikasa & Luna~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa was the first to have the knife. Once she got it, she charged at Luna not giving Luna any time to think. Luna didn't have to she had cat-like reflexes. When she dodged Mikasa almost fell over, if Luna didn't grab her collar and threw Mikasa back to her feet. 'She put to much momentum into that on attack' Luna thought.

"Why did you help me? I thought the point was to defeat the opponent, not help them." Mikasa questioned. 'I thought her friends said she was cold. If so why did she help?' Mikasa asked herself.

Luna smirked. "I didn't wan't my opponent to lose just because they put to much momentum into one attack. That wouldn't be fair, now wouldn't it"

This angered Mikasa. 'That giant won't get the best of me!'

Mikasa charged again out of full anger. 'Ridiculous, blinded by anger' Luna thought. Luna charged at Mikasa as well and swung her leg at her opponent. Mikasa flinched, stopping. When she felt nothing she looked at Luna. Her foot was right in front of her hand.

"You missed" Mikasa chuckled.

"Not quite" Luna replied.

Mikasa realized the knife was out of her hand, and now in Luna's. Luna rushed the frozen raven-haired girl and lightly tapped her nose with the tip of the knife. Mikasa woke from her trance and blinked. She was defeated. She never lost.

Right before another match against the two girls, it was time for people to switch partners.

Luna & Eren

Seven & Mikasa

Katie & Armin

The three non-character girls refused to hurt their opponents and all six protaginists had to clean the kitchen for a month.

XxxxxxxxxxOoooooooooOxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Yay the... wait what chapter is this? Oh whatever, the thing is it's here!**

**I realized Luna's like a mix of Levi and Izaya, but girl.**

**I'm so happy Ereri's close to cannon! Ereri is my LIFE.**

**I had to use Abridged Comedy's SnK abridged fighting sence lines. **

**Check out: Abridged Comedy on youtube.**

**And I paired up:**

**Luna & Eren, Seven & Mikasa, and Katie & Armin, 'Cause they main characters. Eren, Mikasa, Armin in SnK. Luna, Seven, Katie in this SnK fanfiction.**

**Enjoy whatever-chapter-this-is my dumplings~**


	6. Singing,Plz don't kill us, plz

**Sorry for the long wait. BOTH of my computers broke for awhile. So now I have to share one, so updates may be a little late. Also school... ugh!**

**Disclaimer: 'AoT' and the abridged things are not mine. Only the three characters are mine.**

It was a long and hard day, between the trip to the forest and learning self-defense. Some might say it was the most hard day of the 3 years of training.

Katie was telling stories of her life, while keeping it as AoT as possible. Seven was strumming on her make-shift gutair, and Luna was listening making sure Katie didn't screw up and tell a story with technology in it. Which she was doing well.

"So, then Luna, Seven, and I. Oh, we laughed soooo hard!" Katie stopped for air, and so that the laughter died down. Luna glanced at Seven, who had a mischivious look in her eyes.

"Hey Kaite remember that song. Please don't kill us, please" Seven hummed. Luna's eyes widened. _'No fricken' way. I swear to God, they better not' _Luna glared at the two girls.

"Oh, yea~ How 'bout I sing it to you guys" Katie turned to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, a still alive Marco, and a hungry Sasha.

~~~~Song-Mode Activated~~~~~

Katie cleared her throat.

_Please don't kill us, please. 'Cause we really don't want to diiie. And if you do not kill us, we'll bake you lots of piiies~_

"Katie," Luna glared, "what do you think you're doing"

_I'm winning them over, with the power of song. If you don't want to die I suggest you sing aloong~_

"No"

_Well I guess I could be wrong~_

Seven strummed her make-shift gutair.

_Thanks Seven. _Katie inhaled. _Please don't kill us, please. If you don't we'll help you out! Please don't kill us, please. We know you have you're doubts~_

_And if you let us live, Eren can help plug up the wall. And use his powers to help humanity, just don't shoot us with cannonbaaAAAALLLSSS!_

Seven and Katie looked over to Luna with puppy dog eyes. Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. And joined.

_Please don't kill us, please. We don't wanna die. And if you do not kill us, we'll bake you lots of piiiiIIIEEESSS!_

Luna got up, making her chair fall over. She grabbed her friends ears and walked off to their shared bunks. While Katie and Seven kept muttering 'Ow, Ow, Ow' the whole way.

When in their sleeping corters, Luna scolded them. While back in the mess hall everyone was confused. But carried on with their night.

_''What did she mean, when she said 'Eren can help plug up the wall, And use his powers to help humanity, just don't shoot us with cannonballs'? They're strange'' _Armin thought, Mikasa blamed Sasha farted when Shadis came in asking what the comotion was.

**Finally done! **

**The 'Please Don't Kill Us' Song belongs to Abr'dged Comedy.**

**Enjoy my dumplings~**


	7. Graduation Day

**Finally, I have time to do this. I just came back from a wedding and I'm pooped. But I want to catch up on my stories 'fore I go into full relaxation mode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'AoT' or it's characters, just my characters.**

It was finally the day of graduation and everyone was in-line while a man up front spoke.

"As everyone knows, 107 years ago the entire human race, save for us was devoured by the titans. Following that, our ancestors constructed mighty walls that the titans couldn't get over and thus successfully secured a safe, titan-free domain. That is, until five years go. I'm sure many of you were present there...five years ago, when tragedy struck again."

Katie shifted uncomfortably, she never liked close contact with complete strangers. The man took a deep breath and continued his speech, "We have paid the price for 100 years of peace with tragedy. Given the sense of crisis at the time, we were ill-prepared to cope with the sudden appearance of the Colossal Titan. As a result, we have been forced to abandon our outer Wall Maria. Humanity's sphere of influence has been driven back to where we are now, Wall Rose."

Luna sighed. She's heard this all before, _'Stop stating the obvious, everyone knows this information.'_

"It wouldn't be a surprise if the Colossal Titan showed up to destroy this wall right this moment." The man continued, "Whenever that time does come, your duty will be to relieve the producers, and give your lives to stand against the titan menace!" Seven nodded, taking in the information given to her. "Dedicate your hearts!" Everyone gave the salute and yelled a 'yes sir!'. "Today you have completed your military training. I will announce the ten among you who have obtained the top training results. Come forward if I call your name. Number one, Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa came forward with her nonchalant face on. "Second Reiner Braun," Reiner stepped forward with a grim face. This went on with 3: Bertolt Hoover, 4: Annie Leonhart, 5: Eren Yeager, 6: Jean Kirstein, 7: Marco Bott, 8: Connie Springer, 9: Sasha Blouse, and 10: Christa Lenz.

"But, there are three veteran trainees. Coming in at number one is, Luna Royal. Second is Seven Neil. Third is Katie Asher. These are the most skilled in your class." The man pointed to the three girls next to him. "Now that you've completed your military training, you have three choices. The Garrison, which reinforces the walls, thereby protecting all of the towns. The Survey Corps, prepared to sacrifice their lives outside the walls by defying the titans in their own domain. And The Military Police Brigade, which exercises control over the king's subjects and maintains order. Of course, out of you raw recruits, the only ones who **CAN** join the MP's are the top ten and the veterans. Soon, I'll be asking which branch you want to be assigned to. But as of right now, The 104th Training Corps is officially disbanded! You are all dismissed!" The speech was ended with everyone saying, "Yes Sir!" Then leaving.

The three girls were hopping off the stage when the same man who gave the speech stopped them. "Cadets, I would like to inform you that the Military Police Brigade would like to know when you will start." Katie tilted her head and spoke, "No disrespect sir. But we haven't chosen our branch yet. How come the MP's are asking that?"

"You see, you three girls have surpassed the ranks for even the top ten, and the Military Police only accepts the best of the best. You cadets have surpassed that level, and-" He was cut off by Luna. "And they emedetelly expect us to chose their branch, right sir?"

"W-Well yes." The man stuttered, astonished by Luna's inquiry. "I don't mean to be rude to you, sir. But I find it a bit foolish to put the best of the best, with the highest titan-killing skills away inside the inner wall, where no titans are ever encountered. To answer you sir, we'll be declining their request and we'll join the Survey Corps where the strongest are _really _needed, sir." The man only nodded and dismissed.

When the three girls were walking off, Katie turned to Luna, "Hey Luna, Why did you decline the offer? I mean if we're going to survive won't we want to stay away from the titans." Luna shook her head, "I declined it because Hanji is in that regiment, and I have a sinking feeling she is fully capable of helping."

~~~~At the Mess Hall~~~~

Katie, Seven, and Luna were talking while Eren and Jean were fighting. After Eren gave his speech he ran off with Armin and Mikasa running off to find him. Katie got up, Seven gave her a confused look while Luna just glared at her. "We have to comfort him if it were you, you would want to be comforted." Luna sighed and got up. "Well, let's go." The three girls went to the steps and heard Armin say, "I'm joining the Survey Corps too." And heard Eren argue. Katie glomped Eren, Mikasa, and Armin from behind, "Well, looks like all six of us are joining the Corps!"

Eren exclaimed, "What?! Who said you three had to join? You three are veteran trainees, you should join the MP's!"

"Just like you, Eren. We have business there. So shut it." Luna gritted her teeth. Eren looked down in shame. "Besides," Seven started, "You're our friend. So we want to be there for you!" Eren smiled, not noticing the glaring contest between Mikasa and Luna. They never really along, though no one ever knew why.

"Yeah, remember this picture we all drew." Katie pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. On it was a drawing of the main part of the 104th training corps. "We're all friends, yes Eren, you and horse face Jean are even friends." Eren 'tched'.

"Look a shooting star," Luna said. "You might want to make a wish, it's tradition." With that, the six cadets closed their eyes and made a wish.

**Finally done. This took a whole hour, but the chapter's done.**


	8. A Colossal Problem

**Guest: Thanks! I can't wait to write when ****_they_**** meet Levi~**

**Also, thanks to the people who have supported this story ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning 'AoT'? Oh, how I wish!**

The Next Day:

A few recruits had to clean the wall's cannons and just so happens Katie, Seven, and Luna was assigned to that job. While Eren, Connie, Thomas and the others were talking Luna couldn't help but feel an inescapable feeling of death. She had the worst feeling that something was going to happen. N-No she _knows_ that something will happen, and she just hoped that no one would die trying. She knew that she was just hanging on to false hopes, but false hopes are the only thing left she can depend on now.

Seven and Katie were next to Luna, dusting of the rusty cannons. While Luna was thinking, Katie came up with a risky idea. She turned towards her friends, "Guys," She whispered, trying not to be heard by the others. "We should use our 3DMGs." Luna rolled her eyes, not getting the concept. Unlike Seven, who knew what Katie meant. Seven noticed Luna's "I have no idea what the fuck is going on face."

"It means in about 15 seconds, we should launch our gear and attach ourselves to the wall before the Colossal shows up." She explained slowly. _'Jeez, sometimes you can be a bit slow_ Rida' Seven thought. She smiled to herself remembering what they used to call Luna back when they were kids, and well in their own world. Luna nodded, "I think so. I don't know about you Baka, but I don't want to be thrown off of a 160 or so wall." With a decision, they launched their gear and waited.

Eren's PoV

I walked out to the edge of the wall, facing inward. I thought of the memory of when people hated the idea of going outside the wall. _'That was...' _I thought to myself as if I was narrating a story. _'Five years ago. Finally, after losing a third of our territory and 20% of the population... the human race is taking back its dignity. We can win... Humanity's Counterattack Begins Now!' _ Now!' For a second, I look back to see Katie, Seven, and Luna pinned to the wall with their gear. I wonder why...? Then my question was answered. A flash of lighting painted the sky, turning it bright orange for a second. THE COLOSSAL TITAN'S HERE? My mind went blank for a second, while a gust of wind blew us, excluding the three strange girls and gray smoke filled the air. As we were falling, my mind came back. "Switch to vertical maneuvering!" I yelled my throat constricting. As we did a person yelled, "Hey! Samuel!"

Sasha detached and ran down the wall, then shooting her gear so that it caught his foot. Then I heard a loud _**BOOM!**_ I looked down and the wall was breached. The memory of _That Day_ came to my head and anger swelled through me. All I could think now was that I had to kill that bastard. I glided up the wall, withdrawing my swords. I was yelling out words that I didn't bother to listen to only anger and sadness was in my head. And they wouldn't leave me alone. As I was sliding on the top of the wall, I remembered that Katie, Seven, and Luna were still on the wall attached. I glared at them.

If they knew when to attach themselves to the wall, why didn't they tell us? Did they even know the reason, if so why didn't they tell us? Were they just fooling around? Why aren't they moving? The girls suddenly nodded in unison as if saying for me to continue. I was shocked. Then I returned my attention to the titan in front of me. _'I'll confront them later' _I told myself.

"It's been five years, hasn't it?"

Katie's PoV

I saw Eren hesitate when he saw us. He's so confused and probably thinks we knew about this all along. Which, we really did. So, I nodded. I was surprised that Sumato and Rida nodded at the same time as me. Sumato and Rida are the nicknames for Seven and Luna. Seven being Sumato and Luna being Rida. And mine was Sagi-Shi. I shook my head, "Now's not the time to be thinking bout that." I accidently said out loud. My friends looked at me with worry. I felt heat rush to my face.

It's weird. The three of us have tragic backgrounds, it's like we belong here. Eren slashed through the smoke, but nothing was there. Thomas and the others came up over the wall. Thomas peeked his head over the wall where Eren was and asked, "Eren the Colossal Titan dissapeared! Eren did you kill it!?"

And Luna being herself answered, "Of course he did. Don't you see its dead corpse on the ground!" I resisted the urge to laugh, while Seven let a giggle or two escape. I elbowed Rida in the arm and she looked at me with a "Was that supposed to hurt me?" look. I just sighed as Eren apologizes for not killing it and Thomas responded by saying that the rest were too scared to move. Just then a man came running toward them.

"What are you trainees doing!?" He yelled. "The strategy for dealing with the Colossal is already in motion! Report to your posts on the double and if you made contact with it, make a report to HQ!"

We did the salute and replied, "Yes sir!" And we all set off. "Well," I heard Seven breathe out. "This will be interesting."

_'Oh, it would be interesting alright.'_

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX**

**Just a short chapter. It's 1 in the morning, I have school tomorrow and I'll get yelled at if I don't get some sleep. **

**Rida is Japanese for Leader.**

**Sumato is Japanese for Smart.**

**Sagi-Shi is Japanese for Con-Artist. **

**Yay, you learned something new today and earned a brain cell!**

**I'll be using the manga from now on. It's just easier than rewatching a 30 min. video just to get one scene. **


	9. Katie's Memories

**Finally! It's here!**

**Disclaimer: *Looks at 'AoT'* I wish!**

Katie's PoV **(Little side note: It's going to be her PoV for a while. Person: Why? No reason? *3*)**

We all were rushed to the castle that held everybody. People were hunched over crying, some were freaking out, one dude even threw up! Then I remembered, A LOT of these people wouldn't make it out alive. "This is just great, " I turned to Seven, "We're all on different guards!" She shook her head with frustration. Unlike Armin who -most the time anyway- had a level head in these situations. Seven, on the other hand, usually had to have a breakdown or two to get her facts straight. "Well," I started, "Which one are you guys on?"

Seven pointed to herself then Luna, "I got the squad with Connie, Ymir, Christa, and the others. Luna has rearguard with Mikasa. And you..." She started to trail off, but Luna finished for her. "You're with Armin's squad." I felt my face pale and my mind go blank. I was scared. "B-But isn't that when they all die except for Armin!" Luna only nodded, not bothering to continue. Seven glared at Luna as if to say "Stop being such an emotionless prick and help out your friend."

The same glared came my way, but I saw it soften. "Don't worry. You'll be fine, we're not from this world and it is written that only the characters that _are_ from here are supposed to die. So you have a 95% chance of not dying." From that sentence, I realized how in danger we were and it was so terrifying. Then I looked down to my chest and I ran off. I ignored the desperate cries from my friends, probably wanting me to promise not to die.

_"Never make promises that you can't keep," _I remembered what was said to me very harshly that day when I was saved. I turned a corner and looked over to where the main characters of the were. I rushed over toward them and pulled a piece of paper from my breast pocket that I had sewed in my shirt with Marco. I pushed the paper into Armin's hands and in return her gave me a questioning look. "Give this to Seven it the red rose wilts and becomes no more." He was about to open his mouth as to ask something, but I ran to the other direction. _'I hope you can figure it out Armin' _I thought.

~~~Le time skip~~~

I was on the roof with the rest of the squad as they were betting on who could kill the most titans. I still wonder how could they smirk, smile, and bet at a time like this. "How can you...?" I murmured to myself.

A man's voice boomed, "Squad 34, advance!" Eren yelled and the rest of them cheered in response. All but me. I jumped off the roof activating my gear. I felt the wind rush through my hair and whip my face as I glidded, staying a little behind my squad. _'I'm sure gonna miss this when I go'_ I thought, if not by dying then by leaving this place back to our own world. As I got my feet planted onto the roof I saw Thomas get swallowed by an abnormal titan. "Is it just me or is it ironic that in the manga the titan that eats Thomas resembles him?" I whispered so no one heard me. Might as well have a bright side to this and that is irony.

"Thoams!" Eren screamed. He used his maneuver gear to catch up to the titan, but in the process lost his leg and now was on the roof motionless. Out of instinct, I followed everyone but as people were dying I remembered _everything _that happened that day.

~~~Flashback *in the real world* 3rd PoV~~~

A girl shivered as a rough calloused hand gripped her hips pounding into her. This girl was young, 9 years old to be exact. Way to young for this, unless you consider it rape. Which half it was and the other it wasn't. She was born into human trafficking and learned not to fight back ever since she was born. But she never wanted it. At first when this started happening she fought back, but she learned that if she fought it would only get rougher for her. The girl was crying silently and she let a few whimpers escape to keep her _master_ getting paid more.

"That's a good Kira," The man breathed onto her face. The stench of alcohol hit her tiny nose and she turned her head to the side. As if she was trying to escape the man. The man chuckled. This process continued into the night, then when it was over the man took her back to alleyway where her _Master _was ready to collect the money. When the man left, the other known as _Master_ spoke, "Kira, I'll be right back. I have business at an auction. Stay here." Kira nodded and sat criss-cross on the dirty alleyway to prove her point. He just left without saying a word.

Minutes turned into hours as Kira played with rocks. She heard a noise from the end of the alleyway and turned her head to that direction. She saw two figures standing there both dressed in long cloaks to keep them warm. Kira only realized then how cold it was and shivered. The tallest started toward her and the other followed. Up close, she could tell they were both female. Kira couldn't make out many details in the dark. Though tallest showed a face of boredom the other a face of a scholar. The tall one had dark hair and the other had very light hair. Kira could also tell that the shortest of the two was 10 or 11 years old and the tallest was probably 12 years old. They looked down at the ball of red hair and skin ad the light-haired one sighed, "Hey, you okay?" She kneeled down to Kira's level. She just shook her head, "No."

"We should probably get you home, right?" The light-haired one looked up to the dark-haired girl. She merely nodded. "I live with my _master," _Kira squeaked, "He said to wait here for him." Loud footsteps echoed in the alleyway and all three girls turned to see a man. "Kira, I'm ashamed. You should never talk to strangers." The man strutted, holding a hand to his chest. The dark-haired girl stomped to him, "Are you this girl's _master._" She spat.

"Why yes I am." He grinned. Just then the girl unbuckled her cloak to reveal a samurai sword and she unsheathed it. She lunged at the man and with one clean swipe she cut his head clean off. She put it away and walked slowly to Kira. Kira didn't even notice all the while the light-haired girl was hugging her close. "So 'Kira' looks like you're coming with us," She put her hands on her hips, "First you need a new name."

"Why?" Kira's voice was scratchy. "New life, new name." The light-haired girl stated letting go of Kira. She nodded. "Your new name is... Katie." The taller one purred. The other nodded. "Well let's go."

Kira huffed as she got up of the hard lumpy ground. "I swear," She looked at the two older girls, but mostly saying it to the samurai sword wielding one, "I'll repay you back somehow for saving me!"

"Never make promises you can't keep." The elder of the three growled. The light-haired one rolled her eyes, "My name is Melissa," She smiled. Katie looked over to the other one waiting for a name.

"My name is..."

~~~End of Flashback Katie's PoV~~~

An immense pain ripped through my body as I was pulled harshly from the memory. I looked up, I was in a titan's mouth. I smiled looking back on all the memories, but I frown when I remembered the promise I made. _'This is what she meant. I never really did pay my debt' _I thought sadly. I looked back at Armin who was looking at me in horror. I simply smiled as I descending into darkness and a bright white light came into my vision.


End file.
